


Following Nature

by QuillMind



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, F/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Being an Omega is never easy, but being an Omega and going into heat in an unfamiliar world when your closest friends are all Alphas and you have strong feelings for one of those Alphas is infinitely worse.  Toyohisa also doesn't want to give in to his instincts, but how long can denial last?





	Following Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another example of me starting to write a headcanon and letting it baloon into a fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It wasn’t being an Alpha that gave Toyohisa his pride–though being one certainly did boost his confidence and charisma overall.  No, it was his heritage and training as a warrior that made him the boastful fighter that he is, and they were also what he lived for.  

So it was more than a little annoying when you, an Omega, started going into heat around him. Because now he had serious trouble concentrating on his training, on tactical discussions, on anything else except how you’d feel around him.  

As your heat intensified and attracted the attention of other Alphas and even Betas, it became clear that you couldn’t be around people for a while until it passed.  The elves (who didn’t have ABO physiology) were sympathetic and helpful in getting you to a far-removed room in the Verlina castle, bringing you food and anything else you needed while you endured your heat.  

And though you knew it was futile even to try, you couldn’t stop yourself from thinking of a certain red-clad samurai who could relieve you from this pain.  

The unspoken but mutual attraction only made your desire for each other that much stronger, but it was only a matter of time before you’d lose rationality and just want someone,  _ anyone _ to come and satisfy you.  

Toyohisa hated this, this feeling of being controlled by something that no amount of training or fighting could negate.  Out of frustration and spite, he resisted his biology until Nobunaga and Yoichi, both Alphas who were also reaching the limits of their patience and physical endurance, told him to go do what everyone knew he wanted to.  

“Hell, it’s not even about want at this point,” Nobunaga snapped, “you  _ need _ to do this, Toyo!  I haven’t been able to sit comfortably ever since this started!”  

“Shut up,” Toyohisa grumbled, grinding his teeth and digging his nails into his thigh.  

“Making a shot land on target isn’t exactly feasible when I can barely stand up straight,” Yoichi pointed out with a sigh.  When he didn’t get a response, he softened a little. “We’re not the only ones suffering. The one who’s in the most pain right now is the one who’s up in that room all alone.”  

Toyohisa’s white teeth gleamed briefly as he ground them tight.  “I know that.” 

“Don’t pretend you don’t want to be there right now, Toyo.  Go, and just let your instincts take care of the rest.” 

“No.”  At this point, Toyohisa knew he was just being stubborn but he didn’t give a damn.  He’d never surrendered once in his life, and he wasn’t about to start now. 

Nobunaga sighed in exasperation.  “Fine. If you won’t do it, I will.”  He turned towards the door but in the next instant found himself knocked against a wall and being glared at by a savage pair of eyes.  

“You’re not going near her.”  

None of the three said anything for a while.  The murderous tone to Toyohisa’s voice surprised even himself.  

The death grip around Nobunaga’s neck loosened, and he coughed for breath as he slid down to let his feet touch the floor.  

“Fucking idiot,” he grumbled, rubbing his throat.  “I wasn’t serious.” 

Toyohisa looked away guiltily, his fists clenched.  

Nobunaga rolled his eyes and sighed.  “Hurry up and go.”

There was a flash of gratitude in Toyohisa’s face before he disappeared in a blur of red.  He charged through the halls like a stampeding bull and didn’t stop until he was at the top of the tower to kick open the door to your room.  

It was your scent that hit him first, thick like fog and stronger than a punch to the gut.  You would’ve opened a window a long time ago, but it was too much of a risk in attracting other males.  So you’d remained in a musky sauna of your own making, becoming more feverish by the hour with the need to have someone in you.  

Your body gleamed with sweat, and you moaned with each laboured breath that was expelled from your parted lips.  Lying on your side, you were hugging yourself to bear the pain, pressing your breasts together and emphasizing the hard tips that craved attention.

There was maybe a second or two of silent regard between the two of you before Toyohisa pounced and tore off what little clothing you had on while you pulled away his.  Pieces of his armour were flung away to hit the wall and floor, but he couldn't even wait to be fully undressed before finally shoving his cock into you. 

Nothing could have prepared him for how wet and tight you were, nor you for how hot and hard he was.  You both yelled with abandon, and the volume only became louder as Toyohisa set a desperate, brutal rhythm with his hips.  

Several people, elves, humans, and dwarves alike that had seen Toyohisa run past them with blind fervor, curiously wondered what he was up to.  Now, with the door to your room still open and your loud grunts and moans echoing throughout the castle, no one had to wonder at all anymore–besides how long this was going to last.  

Hours later, when things became a little quieter, one elf cautiously approached the door, only for a naked Toyohisa to suddenly appear and block the view to the back of the room where you lay on the bed.  

The elf was taken aback, and not just due to seeing the menacing erection that was standing at attention between Toyohisa’s legs.  His skin was flushed and covered in sweat, and his entire frame heaved as if he’d just scaled a mountain without stopping. Scratches and crescent marks from fingernails lined his shoulders and blood was smeared on his lips, though it wasn’t clear if it was his or not.  

Still, he looked oddly content--peaceful, even.  

A knowing grin cracked his mouth before he became serious again and glared at the elf.  

“Food, water, and clean linens,” he barked.  “Lots. Bring ‘em now.” Then the door was shut and locked.  

It didn’t open again until two full days later.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
